In the past, demand-response control has been performed for controlling facility devices located on a property, in response to a demand sent from a power company, as is shown in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2012-38295. The demand sent from the power company includes conditions relating to the target power consumption and to the time period (a predetermined time period) the target power consumption will be maintained. When a demand is received on the property, demand-response control of the facility devices is started in response to the demand. During the predetermined time period, when demand-response control is executed and the power consumption of the facility devices is maintained at the target power consumption, the property is given a predetermined incentive from the power company.